


All the Time in the Universe (aka bath time)

by HornedPrince



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demons Are Assholes, Dubious Consent, Eye Trauma, M/M, Mutilation, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, based on the axolotl prophecy by boozombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedPrince/pseuds/HornedPrince
Summary: Bill has successfully captured his soulmate Dipper and taken over the human world and is now looking forward to spending eternity with his Pine Tree.Dipper, meanwhile, is struggling to come to terms with everything he's lost, including his eye, and it takes a particularly lavish bath for him to start weakening to Bill's touch.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	All the Time in the Universe (aka bath time)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Axolotl Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319801) by [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie). 



> For Boozombie, thanks for your amazing work
> 
> Based on The Axolotl Prophecy by Boozombie but you probably don't have to have read it to enjoy this (BUT YOU SHOULD BECAUSE IT IS GOOD)
> 
> Set in a version of the story that assumes the demons win and Dipper loses his eye
> 
> Rest of the notes at the end! Enjoy.

Somewhere, deep in Dipper’s mind, the last shred of his rationality told him he should move, that lying in a dirty heap on the bed was useless, but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. He was tender all over, and he was sure he looked as bad as he felt, although he refused to look in the mirror since the little ‘make-over’ Bill had given him. Bruises like flowers had bloomed all over him, and crusted blood and muck stained his skin. He felt more like a wild animal than a God, and the collar around his neck didn’t help. 

Every time he woke up he was oblivious for a few sweet moments, until he noticed the way his cage of a room was shadowed, a blank space like a sun spot that reminded him what had happened. They’d lost, the earth, their freedom, and his very own eye. It ached, and not just the wound, but his chest, a deep heavy feeling like his heart was being squeezed. 

He tried to close his remaining eye again, hoping to drift into more numbing sleep, when he felt that pop and shiver in the air, the one that sent chills up his spine.

‘Still sleeping my Pine Tree?~’ Bill was cheerful as ever, that simmering anger that rested behind his smile satiated by his win. ‘Now I won’t claim to be familiar with human sleeping patterns, but I’m sure that three days is long enough.’ 

Dipper struggled for a moment to open his mouth, the very idea of speaking feeling like too much energy. ‘You said I could sleep as long as I wanted,’ He managed, his voice hoarse from lack of use. ‘You said we had all the time in the universe.’ Despite his weariness, a sliver of spite still managed to leak into his words, a dim ember of his old fire.

Without word or warning, Bill’s hands were at once upon him, reaching round his sides, fingers skimming over exposed skin. Dipper wasn’t sure he even had the energy to fight him off, his body tensing and going lax again, disgusted with himself for even entertaining the idea that he might just let this happen. But Bill didn’t let his hands wonder any further, instead they pulled him upward, cradling him into a sitting position flush against his body, the action making him feel like a marionette doll. If Bill had a heart, he was sure he’d be able to feel it against his skin.

‘Bill Stop, I-’

With a less than gentle jerk of Bill’s hand on Dipper’s chin, Bill surveyed his face like he was inspecting a fine diamond. 

‘You’re decaying,’ He announced narrowing his eye curiously, as if what he were seeing was somehow fascinating and exciting.

It was an odd enough statement that it temporarily snapped Dipper out of his haze, blinking up at the demon who held him in place. 

‘What the hell does that mean?’ He asked, trying to jerk himself free with no luck. 

In another swift movement, Bill whisked Dipper up off the bed, carrying him like a bride, the movement so quick that Dipper had no time to react, instead clinging on to Bill’s neck instinctively so as not to fall. Dipper would have kicked himself for being so stupid if he wasn’t so confused. 

‘Wilting, rotting, deteriorating, whatever you humans call it~’ 

Dipper still had no idea what he was talking about, and while trying to push himself away from Bill’s vice like grip, he broke his rule, and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

There it was…. Or more, there it wasn’t. The puckered gash where his eye used to be, swollen over, the flesh around it sore and throbbing. More of him had been taken than just his eye, it was his last shred of hope that they’d succeed, any ounce of dignity or joy, and it showed in his appearance. He was filthy. A feral little animal trapped in a demon’s arms. 

Seeing himself so dishevelled, like some kind of street urchin or mangy puppy, was shocking enough to make him pause, any protest drying up on his tongue.  
How many days had he been lying in that bed, wallowing in the dirt from his last futile attempts to get free?

Noticing how Dipper stared at himself, Bill’s lips curled at the corner, despicably pleased with himself as his mouth came in close to Dipper’s ear until he could feel his voice hot and tingly along his jaw.

‘I adore that look on your face~,’ He hummed, like this was all a thrilling new adventure for him. ‘Now let me take care of what’s mine,’

With another shiver and pop, they were in the bathroom, the gentle running streams and pungent perfumes from the blooming flora making Dipper’s mind go soft again. Even in his disoriented state, the bathroom was beautiful, waterfalls gliding into lily lined pools, leaves and branches swooping down, their flowers leaving petals like snow. And it was warm, the steam and sweet scented candles getting inside your head until it was all cotton candy and dreams. 

When Bill put him down, Dipper’s legs were like Jelly underneath him. Unprepared to suddenly have to hold himself up again, he toppled to the side, grapping on to Bill’s arm like a child. 

‘Come~’ Bill ordered, curling his fingers around Dipper’s wrists, he didn’t have a choice as Bill pulled him toward the wooden steps down to the largest bath beneath the waterfall. 

At once coming to his senses, Dipper pushed his heals into the floor causing Bill to turn to him with a raised eyebrow, glowing eye glinting at the spark of a challenge. 

‘I don’t want to have a bath,’ Dipper said, wanting to sound serious but his weak tone and choice of words made him sound more like a bratty child. 

With a dramatic swoop, Bill leaned down to Dipper’s eye level, prowling over him like a cat playing with its favourite toy. He ran the back of his hand gently over the cheek by Dipper’s missing eye, sending involuntary shivers down to the tips of his toes.

‘Now my Pine Tree, I know you have no desire to care for yourself right now, so let’s make a little deal instead~’ Dipper tried to turn his head away from Bill’s fingers but the hand moved down to the top of his neck, forcing his gaze back on to Bill’s glowing eye. ‘I’ll let you sleep, undisturbed, if you wash right now.’ He trilled.

Dipper could hear the tiny threat in his message and it made his skin go cold, despite the heated room. So far Bill had let him sleep off his misery with no intrusion of his dreams, but he could just as easily change his mind and have Dipper reliving the nightmare of his defeat over and over. 

‘Or do you want to relive that wonderful moment where I left my permanent mark on your pretty face?~’ 

Dipper gulped. He knew how much ecstasy Bill felt in those awful seconds where he’d taken his eye, leaving them a matching couple, and he knew he should be grateful Bill hadn’t already decided to relive it over and over again. Second guessing himself, Dipper almost gagged at the fact he’d just thought of them as a couple in his own mind. 

He wanted to bat Bill away, to refuse him, but the promise of more sweet escape into empty dreams was too alluring. 

He didn’t need to say anything, the curt breath that escaped his nose was answer enough, and Bill grinned a smile too wide to be human, eyes squinting like a fox.

‘Good boy~’ 

With the click of his fingers, the clothes Dipper had been sleeping in disappeared, leaving him entirely exposed except for his collar. He waited for the shame to come, for the urge to cover himself and fight Bill off, but there was nothing, just a deep, hollow, weariness. This, of all things, seemed to surprise Bill, who gave him a curious once over, the look in his eye expectant.

Letting out a long sigh, Dipper scrunched up his nose, stepping down into the bath he mumbled, partly to himself ‘I’m just tired,’  
He needed to tell himself that, the possibility he was already getting comfortable being naked around Bill was too much for his depressed mind to contend with.

What did surprise him, was when Bill clicked his fingers again, and proceeded to follow him down into the near boiling water. 

‘What are you-’

With little time to get the question out, Bill floated over to him, wading through the water with a winding fascination where he came up to cup Dipper’s chin in his hands, the two of them face to face with only the steam between them. It was a wistful, confusing feeling, the gentle touch of Bill’s hands mixed with the warmth surrounding him had Dipper nearly leaning into the demon in front of him, having to shake his head to stave off his body’s instincts. 

‘I’m going to wash you of course~’ Bill grinned again, but his eyes were lidded, looking down to Dipper’s lips and he wasn’t sure if he was thinking of kissing of biting them. 

The statement awakened something in Dipper, it was one thing for Bill to force him to clean up, but for him to actually wash him like a dirty pet was entirely humiliating. 

‘No way,’ Dipper tried to push him away in a last ditch attempt to regain his composure, only Bill’s hands moved down his body, twirling him and pulling him backward down into the water. Dipper continued trying to pull himself fee, the water splashing back while Bill hoisted him up onto the indent of the bath’s walls, propping him between his knees so Dipper could feel Bill’s growing shaft at his back. 

The feeling sent white hot panic through Dipper, suddenly aware that this could turn into something far more than simply washing. He squirmed uselessly while Bill held him hard against his chest with one arm, his other arm disappearing which only made Dipper freeze, like a rabbit caught in headlights waiting for whatever would come next, so it came as a shock to him when Bill’s other hand nestled in his matted hair. 

‘Get off me I- Hnnn’ Dipper couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from his lips from the feel of Bill’s fingers over his scalp, the way they massaged the lavender shampoo into him with just the right amount of pressure so his mind began to lull.

‘Doesn’t that feel good?~’ 

It did, and Dipper wanted to scream at himself for giving in so easily but he was just so tired, and the lavender wasn’t helping.

‘Tell me how it feels?~’ Bill demanded, nuzzling down into the crook of Dipper’s neck.

He wanted to tell him it was awful, that he hated him and never wanted him to touch any part of his body, but his actions spoke louder than any words, his own body betraying him where he leaned back into Bill’s chest, the steaming water coming up to consume him.

‘It’s nice,’ He moaned as Bill lifted the arm that had been holding him in place, both hands now grasping Dipper by either side of his head where his fingers continued to lather the shampoo into his scalp, thumbs at the bottom of his skull pushing up with precise pressure that forced a whimper of relief from Dipper’s lips, not realising how much tension had been building up in his head from all the stress.

‘That’s my good little Pine tree,’ Bill hummed and Dipper could feel the smug grin on his face in the way he nipped at the soft spots on his neck that would undoubtable add another bruise to his collection.

This was wrong.

Dipper wanted to bash his head against a wall, or to grab a knife and stab downward into his own thighs at what a selfish idiot he was being. How could he be feeling anything good right now, how could he be enjoying this when the world was lost, and he was here? He didn’t deserve to feel anything. 

Seeming to tap into Dipper’s thoughts, Bill ran his palm along his chest, coming up to the bottom of his chin, forcing him to turn up and sideways so Bill’s mouth hovered over his.

‘You humans and your pleasure denying morals are so strange~’ While he spoke, Bill continued to massage the back of Dipper’s head leaving him dizzy, like every word was pulling his common sense out of him. ‘I could make you feel so good if you’d only accept it.’

Dipper winced at this, tears pricking his eye, and he couldn’t even tell what they were for, he was so exhausted, and empty, and alone, his body clinging to any touch or good feeling like a drug. And this wasn’t just any feeling, this was a feeling tailored to him, the touch of his soulmate, something his body craved on instinct. 

‘I can’t,’ He murmured, and Bill only moved his hand down his chest again, planting his mouth to nip at Dipper’s ear.

‘You can’t? or you won’t? Hmm~’ The feel of Bill’s teeth on his skin sent a whole new kind of tingle through his body, one that made his eye roll back until he had to squeeze it shut, cheeks going apple red and hot in a way that had nothing to do with the bath water. ‘I seem to remember that when you let yourself, you’re perfectly able to give in to my touch, you even reached for it once.’

Now Dipper did feel ashamed, because the world had ended, he’d lost everything, and he still couldn’t help the way his words caught in his through when Bill’s hands began washing the rest of his body.

‘I don’t… Not with you- it’s twisted, and I don’t,’ Dipper stumbled over his words, finally forcing it out as Bill’s lips came down to plant a kiss against his shoulder. ‘I don’t deserve to feel this,’

It was a confession, almost, and it was enough for Bill, who pulled his head back again and planted a hungry, breath stealing kiss on his lips. The kiss pulled the last of his common sense right out of him, sucking and nipping any ounce of rational thought, until his body went lax against Bill’s while his hands explored his body.

‘That’s my good little Pine Tree,’ Bill spoke as if he were talking about a prized horse, buzzing with pride like Dipper had just done something praise worthy, and despite all he knew he should be feeling, the praise made a part of that hollowness in his chest fill up with a warm light. ‘You’re so pretty like this, all blushing and obedient, isn’t it nicer like this?’ 

Dipper wanted to be angry at the words, or at least, he thought he did, but instead he hummed a weak agreement, eye closing while he curled into the praise.  
He could feel the sleepiness taking over again as Bill went to work finishing up washing away the soap, the warm glow in his chest getting stronger with each gentle stroke of his hand, never quite straying anywhere Dipper would need to worry about.

‘I think that’s enough for today or I might not be able to control myself~’ Bill mused, seemingly to himself because Dipper was already half asleep against his chest.

Dipper wasn’t entirely sure how he got dry, or when they ended up back in the bed, only that magic was involved. For a sickly moment, he thought Bill was about to leave him alone, and his soulmate instincts kicked in again, letting out a sleep drenched protest which only made Bill chuckle, a low sound that vibrated through his body.

‘I’m not going anywhere~’ Bill trilled, laying Dipper on top of his body on the bed until he was nestled right up against the demon, his hand stroking Dipper’s head softly like he was petting a purring cat in his lap. ‘We have all the time in the universe~’

Dipper wasn’t sure if he’d already fallen asleep and was imagining things, but in that one confusing moment, that idea didn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i literally never write fan fiction, this is my first ever, but as soon as i read the description of the bath in the last update of The Axolotl Prophecy i couldn't get the idea of Bill giving Dipper a bath out of my head so i had to make it happen before i went cRaZy. 
> 
> I understand this is about as niche as you can get for a first fan fiction with how meta this is, but who doesn't love chaos right?
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed


End file.
